


Of Angels and Cowboys

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Cowboy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, doctor kink (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean has a cowboy kink, and Cas is happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Of Angels and Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> When I first joined ao3, I did not think I would ever write a kinky fic. I blame that show. 
> 
> ======================================================================
> 
> I imagine that this takes place in the universe of my Rainbow Wings series, i.e. Cas is human.

Dean swallows. Sam was right. He _has_ a kink. Big time. He does not manage to say anything, just stares at the sight before him.

The sight being a former angel in leather boots, suede pants, cowboy hat, leather vest and nothing else.1

His voice is hoarse when he addresses Cas. "Come here, cowboy."

Cas obliges, positioning himself so that he lies on top of Dean, interlacing their hands together.

Despite being still fully clothed, Dean is already wrecked.

Cas leans forward for a brief kiss on the lips, then wanders over to Dean's neck.

At this, Dean gasps. He removes one hand from Cas' grasp to slide it under the leather vest and cling to Cas' back.

Meanwhile, Cas uses his now free hand to open Dean's shirt. When he moves to cover Dean's chest in kisses, Dean gets a good view of the cowboy hat.

"Oh, _fuck_ ", Dean mutters. Desperate for friction, he grabs Cas' hips to pull them down.

Getting the hint, Cas starts grinding against him, and Dean whimpers at the sensation."All right?", Cas asks, his voice a soft whisper.

"Yes", Dean mumbles, feeling light-headed. "Very all right."

"Good." Cas resumes moving, simultaneously showering his neck with kisses again.

Dean reaches down to get rid of his pants and underwear, so that the suede pants are now directly rubbing against his legs and groin. The sensation is almost too much. But only almost. He stretches out his legs to maximize contact with the leather boots as well. It feels... He has no words or thoughts for how it feels.

"Dean, is everything all right?", he hears Cas ask in a worried voice, feeling a thumb wipe away tears from his face.

_Oh._ He had not realized he had started crying. He chuckles. "Yes. I... I'm just a bit overwhelmed, I think. But... It's... It's all fine, angel."

When Cas looks at him with a concerned frown, Dean adds, with emphasis "Don't you _dare_ stop now, cowboy."

Slowly, a smile spreads on Cas' face. "I will not, then." It takes Cas a while to find the rhythm again, but a short while later they are both panting and gasping for air.

"Could you...", Dean asks, and Cas understands immediately, reaching for the drawer to remove the pack of condoms. Carefully, he puts one on Dean and then bends down.

From Dean's point of view it is almost comical, seeing the hat moving up and down like this, and he cannot help giggling. But it is not only comical, it is unexpectedly and incredibly _hot._

Pretty soon, Dean is sent hurling over the edge, shouting out Cas' name.

When Cas comes up to wrap him in his arms, he manages to bring out "This was... amazing." He turns to face Cas, his hand wandering towards Cas' thighs. "Let's take care of you too, shall we, cowboy?", he says with a grin.

*

Afterwards, they are lying face-to-face when Cas mumbles "So that is what it means to have a kink."

Dean chuckles. "Well. Yeah." He clears his throat. "Thank you."

Cas raises his eyebrows. "What for?"

"For indulging me." Dean makes a wave. "I mean, on your own, you wouldn't get the idea to..."

"Dean", Cas interrupts him. "It is a feedback loop. It is true that I would not initiate this sort of intimacy on my own, but giving you pleasure gives _me_ pleasure in turn. There might be things I would not feel comfortable doing, but this is not one of them. Also... I am, in general, as you might remember, impressed by human creativity. So... I actually consider this a lesson in learning more about human imagination and resourcefulness."

Dean blurts out in laughter. "That's certainly a way to put it. ... How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, you had to go through hell first. Literally", Cas reminds him.

"Yeah." At this remark, Dean laughs again. _It feels good to be able to laugh about that._

For a while they just lie there, giggling. Eventually, they calm down a bit, and a thought comes to Dean.

He bites his lip for a bit before he speaks up. "Angel?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about, uh, doctors?"

"Why doc... oh."

"You had no idea what you did to me when you dressed up as one, did you?"

Cas laughs. "No. Absolutely none."

"Well, _now_ you do."

Cas smirks. "Right."

1\. It is all faux leather, mind, since Cas insisted. return to text

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
